Black Wings : a Naruto fanfiction
by Renki Siauda
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end and due to his connection to the Shinigami his after life is turned up side down
1. chapter 1

Black Wings : a Naruto fanfiction

I do not own bleach or Naruto

Chapter one : Dead and back again

Naruto was tired drained from his fight against Sasuke, but Sasuke was in no better shape both boys could barely move and we're being watched. On the other side of the valley hidden in the tree line was Orochimaru and he knew that he had to get rid of the Kyuubi brat who reminded him so much of his former teammate Jiraiya. Quickly he regurgitated kusanagi and sent it careening towards the dark haired avenger. Naruto saw a glint of silver speeding for Sasuke and he just reacted. Rushing forward Naruto pulled Sasuke back behind him as a sharp pain erupted from his chest, looking down Naruto saw a blade retract back before his world went dark.

.. Mindscape..

Naruto awoke with a start as he looked around the normal sewer was now almost unrecognizable, he quickly made his way to the Kyuubi's cage past his quickly deteriorating Mindscape. Naruto stopped right in front of the cage and spoke .

"oi what's going on Kyuubi?"

" what do you think gaki you are dieing" retorted the biju

"what why aren't you healing me" Naruto yelled

" I tried to you idiot but not only did that blade rip your heart in half but it was dreadfully poisoned" the Kyuubi huffed "you will die and I will be taken to the shinigami,s stomach but you don't have to be"

"what do you mean" asked Naruto confused at the comment

"what I mean is you can use some of the shinigami s energy to break free and continue on" the fox replied

"OK how tell me"

" he he alright focus your energy all around you" Naruto did as instructed, as he opened his eyes he saw hundreds of white ribbons.

"What now" asked the blonde

"find the one that is red but hurry you don't have long" with that Naruto quickly found the red ribbon and pulled it from the darkness revealing the hilt of a sword grasping the weapon he pulled it from the darkness.

"so this is a fragment other the shinigami?" asked Naruto

"no its part of your own soul that fused with a fragment of the shinigami" spoke the Kyuubi " now remove the paper from the seal and use the blade to send me to the shinigami and you will be free"

Again Naruto did as told and removed the paper and stuck the blade in the seal key hole and it glowed a deep red as the Kyuubi was absorbed into a demonic looking face the room dimmed, and then Naruto fell. Waking up outside of your body feels weird and Naruto got to feel it first hand. Looking at his own body then to Sasuke, seeing his best friend shocked him a large white ethereal snake coming out of the curse seal and rapping around the boy this really pissed off Naruto. Without realizing it a spiritual barrier had formed around Naruto and there were two sets of eyes on the scene Kakashi had arrived but nether him nor Orochimaru could get through the barrier and the only one who could see Naruto was Sasuke.

"d-dobe" spoke the unsure Uchiha.

"What Sasuke"sighed out the blonde spirit

"why" was his only reply

" heh my body just moved on its own" spoke Naruto his voice hollow.

Both boys eyes were drawn to Naruto's corps, it seemed to glow and began to turn to dust revealing the same sword that Naruto had used to send the Kyuubi to the shinigami. The blade pulsed and Naruto picked it up an idea came to the blonde as he dashed forward and cut the white snake coming from the curse mark. The blade met resistance as it cut the snake in half. Sasuke eyes seemed to dull slightly as the mark burned out of existence. Sasuke eyes brightened up once more and Naruto spoke once more

" listen Sasuke I can't hold the barrier up much longer Kakashi is on that side of the barrier" as he pointed over his shoulder behind him please go back to Konoha and tell them my last wishes my death is not your fault if you want to blame anyone let it be Orochimaru.

"o-ok Naruto I'll go back just tell me what to say" Naruto smiled as he relayed his final wishes to all of his friends to Sasuke.

"Goodbye my friend this is the last time I'll see you" said the sad spirit of the blonde. With a wave of his hand the spiritual barrier burst as Kakashi rushed forward to his surviving student. Naruto stood there as his sensei and his best fend left heading straight to Konoha. Once they were gone the blonde looked closely at the blade in his hand it looked like a simple katana the cloth rap was white and the guard was bronze colored in the shape similar to a four point shuriken with a feather design etched into it with a black sheath. Walking over to the water he looked at his reflection he was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit but a white yukata with black anbu pants and a black belt holding the Yukata closed he slipped the sword into the belt, and left. It took a few hours but he reached a temple miles away from konoha.

He walk through the main gates. H learned the hard way that being a ghost dose not mean you can travel through solid objects. Naruto stayed in the temple for a few days and found out that he gets hungry he would sneak into the food stores and eat quite often but on the fit or sixth day he met an old monk who was the first person besides Sasuke who could see him. At first the old monk had tried to get Naruto to pass over but Naruto had told him how he was touched by the shinigami as a baby and because of that he couldn't join his family in the pure world. After about a week the old monk had Naruto try meditation and a week later Naruto entered his Mindscape. This time there was no sewer but a version of konoha covered by a dark overcast.

" Kyuubi really is gone" muttered Naruto as he walked down an empty street towards the Hokage's office. Looking around everything looked empty almost dead he stopped right in front of Ichiraku,s Ramen. There sitting in the shop was a woman she had long pale grey hair pulled up into a high ponytail she wore a black yukata that reached down to her mid thighs, and thigh high black socks with black sandals finally a stone grey haori with leaf village symbols on each shoulder.

"hello there Naruto kun" spoke the woman as he stepped into the shop

" um sorry but who are you" asked the whiskered blond as he scratched the back of his head.

"kukuku aww Naruto kun doesn't know who I am, but I have been beside you since you died" pouted the woman.

"Hold on are you saying that you have are the sword" he shouted out.

"pretty much but I'm not just a sword I'm part of your soul but also my own self, I'm your partner but people in another world call us Zanpakuto" she spoke with a flair of movement.

"so if you're my Zanpakuto what's your name" he asked.

"I'll tell you, but don't be disappointed with me if you can't hear me yet ok" the Zanpakuto said matter of factly. "ku…"

"I guess I really can't hear you yet I'm sorry" Naruto looked down

"it's quite alright you are probably not the first person who couldn't hear their zanpakuto when they first meet them" she patted him on the head " but I will tell you how to get to the place where you can learn to hear me" she continued.

"OK please I just don't think I believe I belong here anymore " Naruto spoke truthfully.

"alright what you want to do is to think of a door and use me as a key and force the door open" the female zanpakuto smirked as her wielder rushed off "it will never be boring with you will it Naruto kun"

Naruto awoke and set off to visit and say his goodbye to the monk who was his only company for the Last two weeks. He traveled deep into the woods outside of the temple and in visions a large door in his mind as he drew his Zanpakuto and thrust it forward and it actually sunk into something as half the blade disappeared then he twisted it in a unlocking motion then a large stone door appears in a circle shape. The massive door opens slowly and a purple glow comes from a large tunnel excited Naruto takes off like a bullet into the gate only for it to close quickly behind him. With no way back Naruto just ran this new place was just weird the wall were purple and looked like solidified goop. The path he was running along was only wide enough to fit one person with arms stretched wide, and he had been running for what seemed like hours before coming to a opening this led to a massive tunnel running on in both directions. Making a spilt decision he decided to go left but as he stepped out into the bigger tunnel the small one he had taken here completely disappeared ad if it never existed in the first place. Naruto continued left for a long time before he caught a glimpse of a faint light in the distance, this light seemed to light a fire in him as he made one final mad dash into the light. Landing with the grace of a rock Naruto looked around just before he passed out he saw a small shop and the sign above it read Urahara Shoten. When Naruto awoke he didn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there. What happened next was definitely not something he had expected when a very tall muscular mustachioed man with glasses and his hair in cornrows walked in then shouted.

"Boss our Yong guest has awoken" then from the other room he heard the reply

"alright I'll be there in a minute Tessai" soon after a young looking man wearing a green and white bucket hat and mostly green clothing entered the room shortly after but before he could speak Naruto asked

"where is my sword"

"you didn't think that I would let an unknown Soul Reaper keep his weapon without knowing anything do you?" spoke the man

"Soul what now?" asked Naruto now he was truly confused.

" OK let's start what your name and rank?" the elder blonde asked

"Naruto Uzumaki age thirteen rank Genin konohagakure no Sato Shinobi corps ,well at least I used to be before I died" he listed off.

"your not messing with me are you" the man asked in a dead pan voice to which Naruto just shook his head this caused a glint in the man's eyes "my name is Keisuke Urahara tell me everything" Naruto reluctantly agreed and told Keisuke about his death and how he gained his Zanpakuto to how the elemental countries worked, the ranking system for his home village and about him being a Jinchuuriki as well as his connection to the shinigami of his world.

"well Naruto kun it is very rare but I believe that you are from a different world that only had a connection to ours because of you becoming a soul reaper naturally" said the eccentric shop owner "would like to know if you would like to live again?"

"is such a thing possible" asked an astounded Naruto

"yes I had done something similar for a friend of mine who was also a soul reaper, oh and I have a friend who can train you in your new powers here. You will need to go to school" school it would be a small price to pay for being able to live again plus training this new life was looking good already.

"look out world Naruto Uzumaki us back and he is here to stay"

(AN)

It's been a while it's good to be back and writing . First if you didn't know Naruto's zanpakuto spirit is karasuba from Sekirei second this is important I need suggestions for Naruto's pairing I am not good at writing harem stories I have tried but it never comes out right so please follow and favorite don't forget to comment on who Naruto will be paired with keep in mind that Naruto and ichigo will be the same age, and with that…your host

Renki Siauda out


	2. From ninja to Shinigami

Black Wings : a Naruto fanfiction

I own nothing

(AN) Sorry I am Not the most reliable writer all I can say is that as hard as I try I can't seem to not get lost on the road of life but I am leaving a pole for your votes on Naruto's pairing here are your choices

Senna( first movie )

Matsuri( game third phantom )

Soi fon

Rukia

Momo

Leave Your votes in the comments and I will let you know the winner in the future. Now on to the story ...

Chapter two: Ninja to Shinigami

Naruto Uzumaki used to be a ninja, but in this new world that didn't mean anything. He was now a Shinigami a powerful soul that protected the balance of souls and killed hollows. He soon found out that he hated school, but had to go to learn to fit in to his new world but it was dreadfully boring, but according to Kisuke he had to do good as part of the agreement they made.

xX Flashback Xx

"So I have to do what now" asked an irate Naruto.

"like I said Naruto kun I need you to go to this school and keep an eye on Ichigo kurosaki for me his spirit energy is really high and needs to be watched" replied Keisuke from behind his fan. "That also means that you have to get good grades to keep up with the others".

"Alright but I won't like it" the younger blonde retorted

(Flashback end)

Naruto also began training with Yoruichi Shihoin a friend of Keisuke's in Hakuda a fast paced fighting style that all Shinigami learned and he even managed to recreate two of the moves he had seen Lee use which were konoha seppu and dancing leaf shadow. But as time went on it was glaringly obvious that Naruto had never used a sword in his life. And none of the people at the shop had a style that matched Naruto. It took almost a full year to find a style that works. The style he found was in one of the many scrolls around the shop that Kisuke had collected. It was unnamed and focused around reading your opponent then using speed to strike hard and fast it also used iaijutsu. Naruto made friends in Ichigo kurosaki and Yasutora Sado, after one really bad bout of violent bullying against Naruto in which said blonde was trying to ignore the bullies by walking away only to find a fist in his gut and right before Naruto snapped the main bully was launched back by a foot to the face from ichigo and Sado though preferred Chad helping him off the floor after that the three had been friends ever since. Naruto was also enjoying the feeling of being a big brother as two kids, Jinta and Ururu had joined at the shop shortly after he did. Currently the fourteen year old was hard training in Kisuke's underground training grounds his hand elbow deep in a bolder a perfect hole bored clean through from a technique he had been trying to recreate. The rasengan a technique that used chakra while he was alive was a ball of tightly compressed energy spinning in multiple directions at one time. Over the course the last two months Naruto had been trying to recreate the move using his great control over his large reserves of reishi. It took longer to relearn it than it had to learn it to begin with.

"finally" you've been doing this for two months Naruto niichan said a young red haired boy. "the boss has something for you to do"

Sighing Naruto pulled his arm out of the boulder and said

"what does he want this time" the younger boy just shrugged. Kisuke usually had Naruto doing minor things like running errands and running back and forth between him and Shinji. Naruto got along with the blonde Vizard leader pretty well.

"Tessai has the details" said the young boy breaking Naruto out if his thoughts.

"Gotcha" said the blonde as he went up the ladder. A black cat jumped onto the boulder as The former captain, shop owner flash stepped next to it.

"Such a terrifying technique" came the deep voice of the cat it was starring intently at the damage done by the spiral ball of violent spiritual energy.

"yes, his progress is astonishing but he hit a roadblock in gaining his shikai" said the blonde man.

"where is he going Kisuke" the cat asked

"there have been sightings of a hollow but it was strange" Kisuke said.

xX scene break Xx

Once Naruto went upstairs and found Tessai in the kitchen teaching Ururu how to make tea.

"so Tessai where is our esteemed boss sending me on this job" the blond teen asked his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"there have been several disappearances at an old shrine about ten miles away from Karakura you are to investigate and report back" the large man told him while making lunch for Jinta and Ururu.

Naruto exited his gigai and leapt into the air, not noticing the black cat following behind him. Doing jobs like these usually paid pretty well and often were treated as training by the blond Uzumaki. landing on the rooftops.

It took almost an hour for Naruto to reach the shrine and he could feel something off about the place. He could feel the residual reishi in the place "definitely hollow" he pondered out loud. Waiting around was getting boring after two and a half hours but he had to know for sure. As the sun was about to set Naruto was about to leave when he felt it his senses were screaming the hollow had arrived.

The air tore asunder as a giant hollow poured out of the void. When it stood to full height it was easily twice the blonds height with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a gorilla arms like tree trunks, magenta fir covered it's body. A knight like mask glaring white with purple markings an a single large horn jutting out of the middle, its claws sped powered by the centaur hollows speed and mass towards the blonds unguarded back. Naruto barely got his sword up in time to block but the strike was vicious throwing the teen back. The young Shinigami sent crashing through the shrine.

Pulling himself out of the wall grunting as he dislodges a shard of wood from his shoulder, "son of a bitch that hurt". Gritting his teeth, forcing himself into a standing position the blonde Shinigami dodged as a large blast of yellow spiritual energy ripped through the shrine collapsing the weakened building. Flash stepping with his sword mid swing aiming for the hollows head, Naruto sunk the blade of his zanpakuto into the beasts arm as it blocked the attack. Too soon did the teen learn his mistake as he was punched in the gut throwing him back releasing his blade from its arm. Spitting out several globs of blood he stood again as pain spread through his body. Despite being in pain Naruto had to keep moving as the hollow kept up a vicious assault and he was starting to slow down. Hands shaking hurting all over he cursed internally he couldn't even get close.

" **Naruto kun why do you keep runn** in **g this** **isn't like you** " came the feminine voice of this zanpakuto.

' _I can't get close and it doing far to much damage._

" **no that's not what I mean where is the Naruto that jumped in knowing he would die to save a friend, the Naruto that faced down the monstrous Demon of the hidden mist"**

'I cannot beat him alone' replied Naruto as he dodged yet another blast of yellow reishi.

 **"but don't** **you remember you are never alone, I am always here you just need to hear me my name is…"** spoke the sword spirit as Naruto opens his eyes conviction burning in his heart, a maelstrom of energy raging in his eyes as he called out.

"Scream across the heavens, Kurotsubasa!" a whirlwind of dust spun around him as his energy spiked higher and higher. Fierce winds like those of a powerful storm raged around him tearing apart the shrine.

Once the winds subsided Naruto stood over his standard outfit of a white yukata and black anbu pants was now a grey haori with black feathers at each shoulder, his sword now slightly longer with no guard the handle unwrapped wood. The winds twisted into the blade as the blonde raised the sword high into the air as he swung down he launched a blade of pressurized air splitting the hollow in two.

The cat hidden in the trees behind him wide eyed as she quickly returned to human form to catch her blonde bleeding student.

Naruto was tired, everything hurt and he felt like he weighed a ton his shikai faded with a flurry of wind and black feathers the last thing he saw was his teacher catching him as he passed out.

Lifting the teen onto her shoulder Yoruichi gave one last look to the destroyed shrine and fading hollow. The shrine was gone and the hollow was fading into black particles, but the trees behind it were also cut clean through,

'so much power in just awakening' thought the former squad two captain. Giving the damages one last glance she left via flash step. Once back Yoruichi slapped Kisuke upside his head as she handed the injured blonde to Tessai to be healed.

"So I guess something went wrong" asked the blonde scientist in a childish manner

"it wasn't pretty Kisuke he could have been killed that hollow was on the verge of turning into a Menos" she replied in a strict manner the young teen had always remained her of her little brother, and to see him in that state got her a little agitated. "but he did gain his shikai state"

"how was it, what type was it" the man rambled only to be cut off.

"powerful, in fact he is at least third seat" she spoke quietly "and if I hazard to guess it would be a wind type zanpakuto.

Kisuke just let out a sound of contemplation before speaking " rare but not unheard of what are you not telling me?"

"he destroyed the shrine and sliced the hollow as well as the trees behind it clean in half" she started animatedly. While this was going on Naruto had been pulled into his soulscape in there he didn't hurt as much. Naruto opened his eyes to Kurotsubasa eye smiling at him his head in her lap.

" good job Naruto kun you finally heard me" a bright grin split the blonde teens face as he closed his eyes again he whispered a low but clearly audible

"thank you" neither aware of the red eyes looking from the darkness in the empty Konoha that was Naruto's soulscape.

After his recovery Naruto went back to school and life began to move forward again nothing too eventful until roughly three weeks into his second year of high school.

The one night he decided to go visit the vizards and hang out play games with Mashiro failed to protect his friend. Once he returned to the shop he discovered that Ichigo had been attacked and turned into a substitute Shinigami.


End file.
